Voice Of The Silent
by Thor-Born
Summary: Neo was told NOT to go near that ship, in fact, she was ORDERED to destroy it first. Neo was never one to take orders, and she was in no way going to kill the one person she actually liked. A look into the deranged Mind Of Neo and the relationship she shares with the Self-appointed best Thief in Vale. ONESHOT hinted Roman Ice-Cream.


**Just a little something I wanted to write to get out of my head.**

 **This Story takes place During PvP and focus on everyone favorite** **Mute character in RWBY; Neo.**

Neo stabbed the long needle like blade into another of the armed soldier's head, a scream dying early in the throat of her victim. Normally Neo would have smiled as the life escaped another one of her victim, but there was only a deep frown upon the ice cream's girl face as she removed the blade from the now dead body, only to twirl it around and slice open the throat of a guard that was rapidly approaching her. She didn't like these Victims, not even when they fought well, or died well. They were all so orderly and boring, they didn't even lighten up when they were about to die. This didn't make her happy like killing normally did; they took the fun out of it all, just like how they took the humanity out of her.

She snarled silently as she saw another of those wretched marks, the one that was everywhere on the flying ship, the armour of the victims, on the toys they called weapons and on those strange metal people Roman called robots. She hated that symbol; It was the same one her tormentors used. The ones who stripped away her humanity, her feelings, her changed her in ways she no longer understand but can remember as being very painful; they tried to make her into a killing machine one deprived of empathy or mercy. They didn't care about her, about the pain she was put through or how they broke her over and over again. They only cared for the end product.

They got what they wanted in the end too, a living, innocent looking, Killing machine… She just didn't kill the people _they_ wanted.

Neo smiled at the memory of her killing all those victims, especially the abusive victim.

Oh how she enjoyed watching him suffocate on his own heart.

Perhaps if she had remorse she might have just ended his life after a minute or two. But she didn't have any Remorse; they didn't give her any, along with many other things.

Neo quickly scanned her surroundings to make sure she had killed all the victims in the area. She was pleased (Yet also disappointed) that she only sensed one other besides herself in the general area.

Her Primary Objective.

Not the one she was assigned however. Fire Lady had told her that she was to take control over one of the flying ships and use it to take the others down. Then once that was done upload a Virus of some kind into the mainframe. That was what Fire Lady wanted her to do, that was her target she was assigned, However Neo had made _that_ her secondary Objective. Fire Lady had told her specifically to not go to this flying ship in particular, In fact she had ORDERED Neo to destroy this flying ship first.

Fire Lady does not give Neo orders.

She approached the cell in which her objective resided and after swiping one of the cards she had taken from a Victim into a slot in the wall made for said card. Without hesitation she pulled out two items seeming from out of nowhere, two Items she was sure -no certain- her Objective would like.

A black and red Bowler Hat with a Cane of a matching colour scheme.

The wall folded open, revealing a tall, well-dressed man, with a bang of orange hair covering his right eye. He smiled at Neo as he leaned into the light. Neo gave him a small smile, a far smaller smile than any smile she would give anyone else, almost timid in its innocent. It was not like the smile she would give her Victims during or before a fight, or the menacing smile she had whenever she killed someone extra brutally. No, this was her Genuine Happy smile, something that no one but he has ever seen on the Ice cream lady.

Not that Killing didn't make her happy, no Killing was programmed into her brain by them to make her happy… He wasn't.

She was actually very pleased to see Roman Torchwick again.

"Well… It's about time." He said as he (For a rare moment) looked up at her. She responded by spinning the cap by the bottom of the cane.

Roman stood up brushing himself of before moving over to grab the equipment Neo had managed to 'acquire' from Fire lady's possession. He inspected both items for a second, looking both items over with an intense gaze. Eventually his eyes soften as he looked over at Neo, his right lip lifting in a small smirk.

"Not even a _spec_ of dirt. Ice cream you are the best right hand women a guy like me could ask for." He said In all honesty. She had spent enough time around him to know when he was saving face and giving a complement, this was one of the rare times it was the latter.

In one graceful and swift movement he threw the hat into the air and the cane slipped down so he was holding the handle. The bowler hat landed perfectly on his head, not even disturbing his hair.

"Lead the way _sweetie_." He said taking a small bow to the small women. Neo only smiled slightly before taking the lead on the walk towards the bridge.

Roman was by far the only person she actually liked to work with - no wait, scratch that- even be around. Fire lady was far to commanding and bossy and even though she hated the people in charge- like Neo- she only hated them because _she_ wanted to be the one in charge. Metal legs was annoying, arrogant and talked far, far too much and the Green haired Bitch (Neo liked the name after Roman called her that once) was just unpleasant to be around, especially when she tried to pick Neo's pockets.

It had taken a lot of restraint for Neo not to cut off the Green Haired Bitches hands.

Roman on the other hand was different. He didn't desire control or power, I fact his only desire was money, the thrill and to spit in the eye of those with the power, something in which Neo both understood and respected. Roman never bossed her around, if he ever wanted something it was a request not an order. She could easily refuse to do it and he would respect her wishes, he wouldn't be pleased but he still respected them.

Plus he had a far better style then the others.

Now Neo didn't really dislike everyone, it was just hard to get close to anyone when your mind tells her they are just another body to add to the pile. She had no control over it, _they_ made her this way. Every child, women and man… nothing more than a new victim that she will eventually kill… even the people she generally liked. Blonde Puncher and Tall Killer where two people she did not mind, but she knew if given the chance she would most likely slit their throats with an evil smile on her face. They had made her remorseless, unfeeling. It was the nature she was given and she had no control over it…

Roman had somehow made himself an exception.

It was there at first, just like everyone else she had seen him as a Victim, one that would soon die… but not by her hands, which at first disappointed her. But after a while she began to see him as more than just a walking corpse, she began to develop something…

It wasn't love. They never gave her love. Love got in the way of killing, who needed a killing machine who loved?

She didn't think it was friendship either; she had no experience in it so she wouldn't know. She was fairly sure they had removed the ability to make friends from her as well.

She did believe however that what she felt for Roman was the closest thing she would ever get to such feelings.

The two continued two walk towards the bridge in silence until they passed a window. Roman took a moment to observe Fire ladies work, Neo looked outside too. The city was burning, dark ones running amuck and White ones killing victims left and right who were not like them. It was Chaos, pure destruction and anarchy.

To Neo It was beautiful, a work of art.

Roman however only scoffed.

"So this was her big, mysterious plan huh? Honestly I'm rather disappointed. I was expecting something a little more creative then mass genocide. Neo, if you can ever find a _creative_ would-be-conquer I would gladly work for them for free… you know besides resources cost, grunt pay and collateral pay of course…" Roman said, twirling his cane with his finger. His cane eventually collided with the floor suddenly stopping his spinning with a loud CLANK. A signal that they had spent to long lingering and that he wanted to start moving.

Neo followed closely as Roman began to move once more, now using his cane in time with his walk. But he was no longer smiling, in fact he was frowning.

Neo knew that Roman didn't like what was happening, the destruction and anarchy. He probably considered the whole thing as 'bad for business'. Neo wasn't entirely sure why Roman cared so much about Business, but then again, He didn't seem to understand the point of Neo's murder sprees. However even though Neo was a killing machine programmed with a thrill for violence and destruction, even she found the chaos before them in poor taste. It was all in order to push forwards Fire ladies grab for power and control, something in which both Neo and Roman where not to big about. The only reason the two of them stayed was because Roman was afraid to be on Fire ladies bad side and Neo did not want to leave Roman… But If Roman saw the chance to leave he would take it and Neo would fight for both of their freedom once he did. She would kill anyone and anything in their way. Even if Green haired Bitch, Metal legs and Fire lady where in the way, she would kill them.

Heck she would enjoy ending them as painfully as possible.

Neo Liked Roman because he –unlike the others- understood the world as well as she did. He knew it was a harsh, unfair place that liked to beat the weak of will and body. There was no happy ending for the people society and life deemed lesser. Good and bad was a matter of perspective channelled by those who possess power, who lead the people like sheep. In the eyes of society she would be a cold monster for what she has done, the amount of Victims she has had. But In Neo eyes society was the one that was the monster, for destroying the lives of her and Roman….

For taking away the possibility of their own happy ending…

Neo watched with faintest smile as Roman blasted open the door to the control bridge. The Victims inside stood shocked and confused as he walked in, his movement demanded respect and attention as he casually strolled into the room, Neo following close behind.

"Captain on deck!" He yelled as he surveyed the room stopping at the table in the center of the room. The Victims turned their guns upon both of them. "That's no way to treat a commanding officer… Neo be a dear and properly instruct these scurvy dogs on how to do so." Roman said mockingly as he turned to Neo gesturing with his cane to the stationed crew members.

Neo nodded with a small smile, the blade at the tip of her Umbrella springing out.

Perhaps if things had been different, if Neo and Roman had met before any of this, before they got caught up in fire ladies plans they could have been happy, living together even. Neo for a brief moment pondered what it would be like, to have a normal life, and to share it with the only person she truly liked.

Neo shook the thought aside; nothing in Neo's life was or could ever be considered Normal. She had lost that chance along with so many other things a long time ago.

Besides; the reason Roman was so special to Neo was because he was not her idea of normal… he was special… And Neo would not want to give that up for anything.

She had already given up so much already. Giving up the one thing in her life that kept her remotely Human was something she was not going to do. Not now, not ever.

 **Notes of Neo's thoughts:**

 **Victims:** People, humans and Faunus **(Animal Victims)**

 **Fire lady:** Cinder.

 **Blonde Puncher** : Yang.

 **Red:** Ruby.

 **Green haired bitch:** Emerald.

 **Metal legs:** Mercury.

 **Tall killer:** Adam

 **Dark ones:** Grimm

 **White Ones:** white fang

 **Now this scene has sparked a lot of… theories in my head to the relationship between Roman and Neo. Where at the point in the story that Roman is no longer needed for Cinders plan, in fact he mostly screwed a good portion of it up. Cynder doesn't strike me as the type of person who tolerate failure and has a natural dislike for Roman. So why would she instruct Neo to free him? In fact I'm pretty sure she might have just told her to shoot him or just leave him. He wasn't accentual to taking down the other ships or placing a Virus, Neo could have done that herself easily. Its just a thought but I think Neo freed Roman out of her own interest.**

 **And Romans crying of her name… they defiantly had something there…**

 **You know even If Roosterteeth has confirmed Roman as Dead I don't think we have seen the last of him. Perhaps the last of him being a threat but not the last of him. If I recall correctly Roman bares resemblance to Will-O'-The-Wisp which if you haven't read up on your folklore is often a disembodied spirit not welcomed into either Heaven or Hell that leads traveler and adventures either of their path or to it. It might be possible that Roman could return as a sort of spirit that Helps/Hinders Ruby (Lets face it she's the main character so it's got to be her) on her journey as part of his mysterious Semblance. I could see a scene now in which Ruby tries to attack A Orange glowing outline of Roman who rolls his eyes as he waits for her to realize that he is now intangible.**

 **Just a thought.**


End file.
